


Request!

by ThisJasch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Request open, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJasch/pseuds/ThisJasch
Summary: Request! OpenYou can request me to write a Grindeldore or Scorbus One Shot.I won’t write more than 2000~2500 words per One shot and it could take a while but I guess it’s okay since I don’t get any money or what ever.Update (24.08.2020) : I now take request for Scamandore and Drapple.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Draco Malfoy/Apple, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Infos

Like I said I take request. 

You just have to file out this formula. 

Name of the One-Shot: 

Main Ship(s): 

Side Ship(s): 

Topics: 

Short explanation of the One Shot you would like to read: (You can also just write: **"Surprise me!"** and I will write whatever I want.) 

**I just write wholesome stuff! (No Smut or extreme gore)**


	2. The Chance and the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus got captured by Gellert. As the dark lord fell asleep he got the chance to end it all. But could his feeling and the old memories stand in his way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first One Shot requested by morningcolor.  
> I know it a bit short. But I hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> It's a bit more experimental because I used first person. Which I normally do not do but I thought it would fit here.

There he is lying in his bed. The dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. Leader of a movement which will bring chaos to the world. A murder. A monster. My first love. The love of my life. Oh, I missed him. Even though he killed thousands of muggles, hundreds of witches and wizards. He still has this smile on his face while he is asleep. This calmly smile that I loved. That I love. 

How could I kill him now? I knew I have to. But I can't. Yeah, he beat me, imprisoned me, brought me in to his room. Lied down with me… Kissed me. Ha! Did he think he had a chance after all that time? Now he gave me the chance to end it all to free the world. He left my wand on the table. Did he think I wouldn't take that opportunity? 

I take it gazing at the person I am about to erase from this world. I look at the mistake I am about to fix. “Avada Kadavra” I whisper pointing my wand at him. At the person that meant everything to me. At the person I deeply regret falling for but yet love more than ever before. 

Tears run down my face. It did not work. Of course, it did not work. How should it work, if my feelings for him are still there. How should it work if I love this guy. How should it work if I am deeper in love than ever. 

I go closer to the murder. The men who live for the greater good. What an ignorant goal. There is a reason wizards have to hide. There is a good reason. We should not rule over the muggle, because… Because? 

Wasn't it my goal too? That we take our place and rule the world to make a better place for everyone? But, no Gellert has another goal he hates the muggles and want to rule over them because he thinks Wizard are the better humans. 

_ “I have to agree with you, Gellert. A lot would be better if we would leave the hiding and take the world.”  _

I once agreed with this statement. I also am fighting for the greater good. Aren't I about to kill that men  _ for the grater good?  _ My breath gets heavier and every move I do towards Gellert hurts more and more. I can't use the killing curse, so I take the wand and want to cut his throat. 

_ “Albus, what ever happens, I love you” he once whispered in my ears. I looked at his lips. Oh, this sweet lips.  _

Who would blame me if I… 

_ I remember me and him sitting under the tree. Planing our future in our rooms. The fights that always ends up in kisses and hugs or more. I remember his hand in mine. I remember the blood pact and that we sworn not to hurt each other.  _

_ But then I have to remember Arians death. How he run away. That he started to make our dream come true. That he started to kill and hurt innocent people. For the grater good. But was I really better than him. Was the ministry who also killed people our send them to Azkaban, really that much different from Grindelwald.  _

  
  


Should I hate him for that? I mean I disagree with a lot of things he did. But I still admire him. After all it was also me who said. 

_ “To reach our goals we have to make sacrifices. If we have to fight against a few nonbelievers it is fine because we will free the world in the long run.”  _

That weren't Gellerts words. That is what I said. Gellert just fought for a dream we both had in common. And now I hate him for it? I am a fool. How could í think about killing this man who followed our dreams. Just because I… 

I go back to the table and lay down my wand. I had enough! “It's over, isn't it?” I look at the calm sleeping face. “It's over, isn't it?” I go to bed next to my love. I touch his face slightly. My deepest desire was to kiss those lips one more time. I want to forget everything that happened. “You won, Gellert.” I whisper and cuddle him. I can't kill him. No matter how many lives it would save. 

“I can't move against you…” Gellert open his eyes and smiles at me. It is a smile of triumph. It was like he planted my little mental break down. He kisses me without any warning. It was just like in the old times. Yeah, it is a selfish desire. But honestly I am sick of giving the world my life. 

All I want is him. All I want is to be free. And who isn't selfish anyway.


End file.
